


Take Your Medicine

by KyimBlack



Category: Ouran High School Host Club - All Media Types
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-09
Updated: 2021-01-17
Packaged: 2021-03-12 17:53:12
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 4
Words: 10,742
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28639569
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KyimBlack/pseuds/KyimBlack
Summary: Haruna Kanako has a hard life. She lives with her brother Kaku, and her father Katori. Haruna never wants to go home.One day while sitting in the park, bullies attack her and kidnap her. When hood is finally lifted from her head, she finds herself in a dark room. She sees an opportunity to escape and takes it.Hiding in a music room, she comes face to face with the Host Club.And her childhood friend.
Kudos: 6





	1. Chapter 1

The echo of my feet hitting the tiled floors, bounced off the walls of the corridor as I ran.

I heard heard shouts, but I refused to turn around.

No. Turning around would be bad.

I turned a corner too sharply and slammed into the railing over-looking the lobby area.

Fuck, that was close.

I shoved myself away and kept running.

Where are the fucking stairs?

The shouts were further away now. Maybe I have a chance to rest. Just for a minute.

I stopped, leaning on a door. I looked up. Music Room #3.

A music room?

I tried the door. It was unlocked.

I spun around as I heard voices and the sound of running feet.

Dammit.

I opened the door a crack and slipped through, closing and locking the door. I pressed my ear to the door as the voices got closer.

"Where'd she go?"

"How the fuck should I know?"

"She shouldn't be far. She has no idea where she is."

The doorknob rattled. I covered my mouth with my hands and stared at the doorknob.

"It's locked."

"Well, then she definitely won't be too far."

The footsteps faded and once they were gone completely, I slid down the door, breathing out and sweat appearing on my forehead.

That was too fucking close.

I opened my eyes and noticed a single rose petal on the floor beside me.

Frowning, I reached out and picked it up.

"What the hell?"

"Are you ok?"

I jumped at the sound of the voice. I looked up to see a small blonde boy holding a pink rabbit.

I blinked up at him. He was wearing the same uniform as the guys who were chasing me. Was I at a school?

The boy smiled at me, then squatted down in front of me.

"You're not from this school, are you?"

I shook my head, still staring at him.

"My name's Mitsukuni. What's your name?" He closed his eyes and tilted his head to the side, still smiling.

I blinked again and shook my head.

"Right. Sorry. My names Haruna." I looked around and started to stand. "Where am I, Mitsukuni?"

The boy stood up and grabbed my arm gently. "Oh, you can call me Honey. I'm having cake. Want some?"

I was about to refuse, but...

What if those boys are still out there?

I looked at Honey and smiled. His head came to just below my shoulder.

"Sure. Why not? What kind of cake?"

Honey grinned at me and pulled me over to a table. "Cheesecake today."

I could feel my cheeks go pink and the stars in my eyes.

"I absolutely love cheesecake. It's the best thing ever!"

He laughed and jumped up onto his seat. I sat down as well.

Suddenly, I felt so tired.

"Wouldn't happen to have coffee or something? I'm so tired."

He nodded. "Sure. I'll be right back."

"Thank-you."

He took off for some room that I assumed was a kitchen. I sighed and crossed my arms on the table, chin on my arm.

I started to think about how I got here.

_I was at the park. Sitting on the swing I usually used. I had my head down. I heard voices but I didn't look up._

_"Oh, look what we have here."_

_"All alone, girly?"_

_"Maybe you want some company."_

_I shook my head, not saying a word._

_"Oh that's not nice. Isn't that right boys?"_

_Several voices murmured in agreement._

_I looked up slowly._

_"Leave me the fuck alone."_

_A tall boy in a strange uniform grinned at me._

_"Oh, I don't think so."_

_Suddenly something went over my head and everything was dark._

_They picked me up and threw me into a car. I had being kicking and struggling the whole time, but there were so many hands._

_When they finally took the hood off, I was in a dark room, on a mattress._

_There had been four boys standing in front of me. Mean looking boys._

_"Don't worry. We'll be right with you."_

_"Just waiting for someone."_

_They all started to laugh, when the door opened._

_Good. I know where it is now._

_The tall boy walked in and peered down his nose at me._

_"You can untie her. She can't go anywhere."_

_I bared my teeth at the tall boy. Looked him straight in the eyes._

_"You're going to regret this."_

_He laughed. "Oh, I doubt it."_

_As soon as the boys finished untying me, I swung out with my fist and kicked out my foot. The two boys landed against the wall and moaned._

_I rushed the remaining three. The tall boy fucked up. He opened his legs and reached forward with his arms._

_Good. I wouldn't have to fight._

_I dropped and slid between his legs. I leaped up and launched myself at the door._

_I flung it open and ran as fast as I could._

"Here you go, Haruna-san."

I looked up to see Honey and a tall boy beside him. I widened my eyes slightly.

"Oh, don't worry. This is just Takashi. We call him Mori."

I looked at Mori.

"Hey." His voice was very monotone, but I didn't feel like he was a threat. I breathed a sigh of relief and smiled.

"Hi. Sorry to barge in. I honestly didn't think anyone was in here. I probably should have started with that before, huh?"

"Uh-uh. It's ok. I'm happy you're here!"

I blinked at Honey. "You are?"

"Yes! I like making new friends!"

I grinned. I couldn't help it. Honey had amazing enthusiasm.

"Well, new is a word for it. I don't even go to this school. Where even am I, anyway?" I picked up my coffee and took a sip.

Oh my god, this coffee is amazing.

Suddenly, there was a light and rose petals everywhere. A couple even got into my coffee.

I looked up and saw Mori dead-pan. Honey was unfazed, eating his cake.

A tall blonde boy was kneeling in front of me.

"You are at Ouran High School. The most pre-"

I pressed my hand to the boy's face and shoved him away. Hard.

I shuddered and went back to my coffee.

"Dude, way to close for comfort."

The boy went and sat in a corner, a black aura surrounding him.

I raised an eyebrow at Honey.

"Is he always like this?"

"Yup." Honey replied.

Mori nodded, arms crossed.

I sighed and got up. I felt bad now.

I kneeled down next to him. "I'm sorry. I didn't mean to hurt you. I have...boundary issues."

He leapt up, flinging his arms out wide.

I sweat-dropped. This guy is extremely melodramatic.

"It's perfectly ok. My name is Tamaki. And you are?"

He held his hand out to me. I eyed his hand for a moment.

"Haruna." I said standing, without taking his hand. I returned to the table and started sipping my coffee again.

"How did you get here anyway?" Honey looked at me curiously. Mori was watching out the corner of his eye. Tamaki had edged his way towards the table and had managed to get a chair and was sitting on it.

I set my coffee cup down slowly.

"Well..." I looked at them all and sighed. "I'm not going to lie. I don't see the point. Whether or not you believe me is up to you, though."

The three boys looked confused.

"I was kidnapped and brought here, by bullies from your school. They took me to a dark room. It had a mattress there..."

I looked around at them. It seemed I didn't need to continue. They understood. The shock on their faces told me they did.

I shrugged. "It's fine. I managed to get away before anything happened. I need to get back soon though. My Dojo class starts soon, and I'm already on my second strike. Five strikes and we get kicked out."

I went to sip my coffee again when I heard a voice.

"Haruna? What are you doing here?"

I looked over and grinned. I almost dropped the cup as I got up and ran over.

"Haruhi!" I wrapped my arms around her neck. "This is where you've been hiding!"

Haruhi laughed and hugged me back. "Yea. I kind of owe them."

I pulled back and frowned. "Huh?"

She shook her head. "Long story. Why are you here? Your schools down the road from your house."

I smiled. "Long story. I need to back though."

A large shadow covered me and Haruhi. I turned to see another three boys.

A pair of red-hair twins stepped around me and leaned on Haruhi's shoulders. She did not look impressed.

"How about some introductions, Haruhi?"

"Yea, Haruhi. Who's your friend?"

I felt a tap on my shoulder and turned to see another tall boy with glasses.

"I apologize for these two. They can be rude sometimes. I'm Kyoya Ootori." He held his hand out to me.

I took it cautiously. "Haruna. It's fine. I've been around worse. Speaking of which, you didn't happen to see about four or five boys prowling around, did you?"

He thought for a moment. "We did actually. They said they were looking for someone."

I shuddered. "Yea. Me. Alright, Honey. Seems like I'm staying a bit longer after all."

He jumped up and hugged me. "Yay!"

Kyoya raised his eyebrows at me. I was about to say something, but Tamaki walked up to Kyoya and put his hand on Kyoya's shoulder. Kyoya followed him over near the couches.

Right. Well, that was weird.

"So."

"Huh?" I turned, Honey still clinging to my wrist. Mori was standing a few steps away as well.

"Haruna huh? You're Haruhi's friend?"

Haruhi stepped forward, waving her hands. "Not friends exactly. We live in the same neighborhood."

"Yea. We probably would be closer friends, but we hardly ever see each other." I shrugged.

Haruhi nodded in agreement.

The twins looked at each other and shrugged.

"I really do have to go, but...Those bullies."

Honey looked up at me. "To get to your self defense class right?"

"Yea. That's ok. One day should be fine."

"We can take you." I turned as Mori spoke.

"Nahh, it's fine. I would prefer to avoid those guys."

Suddenly, my phone buzzed. I took it out and looked at it.

Fuck. The text was from my father.

"Uh, change of plans. I gotta go."

Honey had let go of me, so I quickly shoved my phone back into my pocket and ran for the door.

"Haruna-san!"

I didn't turn around. I heard Haruhi explain that the message was most likely from my father and that he was a real jerk. She knew me too well.

I flung the door open and ran down the hallway.

Oh finally! I saw the stairs.

I looked up and stopped dead in my tracks.

The bullies were barring the way to the stairs.

Ah. This could be a problem.

I looked around. I could attempt to take them all on or jump. Those were basically my only two options.

Unless they felt like getting their asses kicked one at a time.

The tall boy who was clearly the leader, pointed to me and smirked.

"You won't get away this time."

I bared my teeth. "Like hell I won't."

I ran at them. They had no idea what I was about to do. The tall boy reached for me.

At the last second, I dodged and leapt at the railing. I landed on one foot and jumped up, other foot at closest boys head.

My foot connected with the boys forehead and I pushed off, landing on the floor behind them. I ran for the stairs as fast as I could.

If I didn't get home on time, my father would throw a fit. He's a million times scarier than these fuckheads.

I got to the stairs. Holy crap, there's so many. I glanced behind me to see the bullies catching up, minus one.

I felt hands on my arms. I looked around to see the twins either side of me.

I frowned. "What the-"

"We thought you'd need a hand."

"Huh?"

We all somehow ended up sliding down the banister. They laughed when I grabbed them both.

We landed in a pile when we got to the bottom.

"What the hell, guys?" I rubbed my head and stood up.

I looked up at the stairs. The bullies were still coming. And they looked pissed.

"Fuck." Should I stay and deal with this, risking a beating, or leave this two dipshits to deal with it?

I growled. Fucking dilemmas.

"Dammit." I clenched my fists as the bullies got to the bottom of the stairs.

The leader grinned. "Told you that you won't get away this time."

"Then come at me. Let's see what you got."

He grinned again. "You asked for it."

To my surprise, he stepped forward by himself and dropped his jacket.

He made a show of flexing. Fuck. Sake.

I rolled my eyes. Lucky for me, I only ever wore my schools male uniform. Pants were easier to get around in and the jacket was slightly bigger, so I didn't have to worry about it restricting me.

He ran at me. I glanced over my shoulder to see where the twins were. They were out of the way. Good.

I dodged the leaders fist and swept his legs out from under him.

Holy crap, this guy had no idea what he was doing.

I grinned. You fuckwit.

He landed on his back. I really wanted to stomp his face, but he could easily grab me and because he's so much bigger than me...

He got up and tried to punch me again. I ducked and punched him in the jaw. He got a shock.

Before he could recover, I kicked up and caught him in the same spot.

He landed on the floor, hard, and didn't get back up.

I shook my hands out.

"Bloody idiot. Never go someone assuming you're better than them. Ninety percent of the time, you probably aren't."

I looked over to see Kyoya and the other boys standing over the rest of the bullies. Oh, they looked terrified. I grinned. Fucking, good cunt.

Honey ran over to me, Haruhi and Mori behind him.

"That was awesome!"

I shrugged. "He's just a bully. I've had worse."

I looked at the time and started to freak out.

"Holy crap, I really gotta go!" I turned to run, but Haruhi grabbed my shoulder.

"I'll see you at the park later."

"Uh, yea, sure. Maybe." I gave her a quick smile, then ran as fast as I could.

Once I got to the entrance gate of the Ouran High School, I knew exactly where I was.

Let's just hope I'd get home before the set time.


	2. Chapter 2

I stood at my bedroom window, staring out at the street lights. My hands were balled into fists, shaking.

I heard a quiet knock on my door. I didn't turn around. The door opened.

"Runa?"

I didn't reply.

"Runa. He's passed out in bed. He can't hurt you anymore tonight."

My fists relaxed a little. I glanced over my shoulder and gave a small smile.

"Thanks, Kaku. You're always looking out for me."

My younger brother grinned and came into my room.

"Of course. You are my big sister. Besides, I hate the fuckhead!"

I turned around and wagged my finger at him. "Language."

Kaku crossed his arms and pouted, but he wasn't serious.

"You can go to the park. He won't wake up until morning, and if he does, I'll distract him."

"Are you sure?"

"Yea. He never hurts me, even if he has been drinking."

I thought for a moment. Kaku wasn't wrong.

"Alright. Thanks, mate." I held my arms out and he hugged me gently.

"Just make sure you're back before morning, or he'll flip out more."

I let go. "Yea, I know. I'll be back by one or two maybe. Keep my window unlocked, ok?"

Kaku nodded. "Ok. Be safe."

I unlocked my window and half climbed out. I glanced over my shoulder and gave him a two fingered salute.

"Aye aye, captain."

\---------------

I walked to the park, hands stuffed into my jacket pockets and my hood up. I had missed another one of my classes at the Dojo.

My teacher was NOT going to be happy with me. And then there was-

"Oi, Runa!"

I turned at the entrance of the small park and saw a boy run at me.

I sighed. I took my hands out of my pockets and lowered my hood.

Here we go again.

As the boy reached me, he swung his fist at me. I dodged, then jumped backwards into the sandpit area of the park. There was a circle around the sandy spot.

I briefly noticed a group of people on the footpath, watching us.

He rushed me and dropped, planning to kick my legs. I jumped and landed a punch in his shoulder. He grabbed my arm at the same time and swung me around, letting go. I slid backwards and landed on my ass.

The dark haired boy with dark sapphire eyes, came up to me rubbing his shoulder.

"Ha! Got you!"

I looked around. I was outside of the circle. Shit! I looked up at him.

"Dick."

He grinned and helped me up. "You weren't focusing. You need to stop skipping classes."

I glared at him. "I've never skipped any classes, Maru! And today specifically was not my fault."

"Yea, she was kidnapped."

Tomaru and I both spun around to see Honey bouncing on his feet, smiling away.

"What are you doing here, Honey?"

"Haru-chan asked if I wanted to come too. Takashi and everyone else came with me."

I shook my head and smiled. "Ah, well, fair enough then."

Haruhi came up to us. "Hey, Tomaru."

"Haruhi. How you been?"

We all turned as the blonde drama queen started fussing and moaning about how small our park was.

Haruhi and I sweat-dropped, and Tomaru dead-panned.

"Who is this guy?' He looked around at all the boys. "Who are they all?"

I motioned to Haruhi. "She can introduce you all."

I turned and sat on my favourite swing. I heard Haruhi making introductions.

"Haruna-san?"

"Huh?" I looked up to see Honey. "Oh, hey. Sorry, I'm just tired."

He shifted his head to the side and looked at me with concern.

"Then why aren't you home?"

I blinked. "I, uh, wanted to go for a walk."

He smiled. "Oh, well I'm glad you did." He launched himself at me and wrapped his arms around my ribs tightly.

I flinched in pain.

"What's wrong?"

I put my head down. "It's nothing."

Honey gently poked me in the ribs. I flinched again.

"That's not nothing. What happened?"

I looked up. His voice changed. He sounded more...serious?

Haruhi had come to stand next to Honey.

"You need to tell someone, Runa."

I stood up quickly. "No. I can't." I walked past everyone to the small pavilion on the other side of the park.

Tomaru followed me. "What's going on? Runa?"

I spun on him. It had started raining and his long-ish brown hair was sticking to his face.

"Nothing. I said, it's nothing."

"It's not nothing! You've been like this for weeks! Missing classes! You're getting sloppy! That's not like you!"

Haruhi walked up slowly. "Just show them, then. That might be easier."

I looked at her, breathing hard. I really wanted to punch someone, but I wouldn't hurt her. I released my breath and unclenched my fists, dropping my head. "Fine. I'll show you."

I slowly unzipped my jacket, and lifted my singlet.

I heard everyone gasp. Everyone except Haruhi, of course.

The bruise on my torso was already bad. It went from the left side of my waist to just under my left breast. It was already an ugly purpley-black colour. I dropped my singlet and zipped my jacket back up.

"Happy now?"

Nobody spoke for a bit, so I went and sat on a bench.

"Who did that to you, Runa-san?"

I shook my head. "It doesn't matter. It won't stop. It won't ever stop."

I started shaking, clenching and unclenching my fists. I looked up sharply.

"Let's go, Maru."

He blinked at me. "Huh?"

I stood up slowly and gave him a dark grin. "Come on. You think I'm getting sloppy? Let's see."

He shook his head. "I don't know if that's a good idea."

I launched at him, fist aiming for his head. "What are you afraid of? That I'll beat you while I'm sore?"

He managed to dodge me, but only just. He shook his head again.

"You're insane."

I grinned at him and backed into the circle. "Come on."

He looked away for a moment. When he looked at me again, I saw something in his eyes but I was too angry to really notice.

"Fine." He slowly stepped into the circle.

Everyone else had gone to stand under the shelter, out of the rain.

I unzipped my jacket and dropped it behind the circle.

Tomaru looked over at me. "So, that's how it's going to be."

I said nothing.

He nodded. He took his jacket off as well. He was wearing that off-green coloured shirt of his. I always teased him by calling it baby-poo green.

We stood opposite each other, just staring at the other for a few minutes.

I bared my teeth. I was so angry. I could feel it boiling and spilling over.

I put my right foot behind me.

"So it begins." I heard Haruhi say.

I pushed off, using the wet ground to slide my feet around. Tomaru set his jaw and crossed his arms up in front of his face.

I lowered my aim and punched him in the stomach, winding him. I pushed myself away from him before his fist got me.

"Very good." He said, holding his stomach.

I didn't take my eyes off him. He shifted his feet and did similar to what I just did. I dodged, grabbing his arm and swinging him around. He swung his other fist for my head. I duck and pushed him away from me before he was able to kick my legs.

Tomaru gave me a half smile. "Maybe you're not as sloppy as I thought."

He ran at me again. I stood still and waited.

Once he was close enough, I grabbed the inside of his left and used his momentum to slid around behind him. I used my other hand to grab his shoulder and leapt onto his back, wrapping my arms around his neck and my legs around his waist.

He stopped. I buried my face into his neck and tightened my grip.

"You should've told me." He said quietly.

I didn't want to cry, but I couldn't say nothing either.

"I didn't think you'd care, let alone believe me."

I felt him sigh. "What are you going to do?"

"Huh?"

"It's obviously your old man doing it. Are you going to go home?"

I didn't speak for a moment. "I have to go home. I have no choice."

I slid down off Tomaru's back and scrubbed my face.

"Gah, you're such a dick."

"Oh, I'm the dick?" He turned and punched me in the shoulder.

I laughed. "Yes. You are."

"Are you two done?"

We turned to see Haruhi shaking her head at us.

"Uh, yea." We looked at each other and grinned.

She sighed. "You two are hopeless."

Tomaru and I picked up our jackets and went under the pavilion with the others.

Now that they knew some of what was going on, I didn't have to worry too much about hiding the pain as much.

We talked about a lot of random things, but what we mostly talked about is why the hell Haruhi owed the Host Club.

I mean, how the fuck does a VASE cost that much anyway?


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey everyone!
> 
> I hope you're enjoying this mess haha!
> 
> Enjoy!
> 
> ^_^

We sat at the park for a couple of hours. We talked about a lot of things. I was able to catch up with Haruhi and she told us about the Host Club. We told the Host Club how Haruhi and I met.

I'd never forget the day I had run away from home, and came to the park.

 _It was dark and raining. I had been sitting on the swing with my head down when I heard a voice._

_"Are you ok?"_

_I looked up and Haruhi was standing in front of me. I didn't know what to say to her, so I said nothing._

_"You're Haruna Kanako, aren't you? I've seen you here before. I'm Haruhi Fu-"_

_"I know. I know you. You live down the road from me." I looked up at her. "I seen you around, too."_

_She sat on the swing next to me. "So, do you want to play with me?"_

_"I, uh..."_

_She smiled. "Or you can tell me why you're sad."_

_That day I had made first friend. We had been about eight at the time, back when my mother was still around, and I told her everything. She promised she wouldn't tell anyone._

_That's when I started meeting Haruhi at the park and sometimes I would go to her house. Her father was kind to me and had a feeling that she had told him about my home life, but it was never mentioned._

The Host Club waved goodbye when it was time to leave, a limo picking them all up.

"Runa-chan."

"Hm?" I looked at Honey holding his teddy and standing next to the open door of the limo.

"Are we going to see you again?"

I blinked and smiled. "Sure. Maybe."

He looked at me with big, watery eyes, then smiled. "We will. Won't we, Takashi?"

"Yea."

I smiled and shook my head as they got into the limo and drove away. "Are they always that determined, Haruhi?"

She looked at me and shrugged. "I never seen them genuinely take to someone so quickly. It's probably because of your martial arts abilities."

"Yea, well, she has me to thank for that." Tomaru shoved his hands in his pocket. "We'll walk you home, Haruhi. It's getting late and your dad might be worried."

"Thanks, guys. I appreciate it. It was nice to talk to you two again. The Host Club just gets too much sometimes."

"Yea, I can imagine. That Tamaki guy seems like a bit...much. Honey and Mori seem ok though." I tapped my chin. "I'd like to get to know them a little better."

Tomaru scoffed and walked faster, ahead of us.

"Yea, well, I don't want them at my house again. Last time-" Haruhi shuddered. "Let's just say I want to avoid that happening again."

I grinned. "That bad, huh?"

"Yea. So, what's happening at your school? Any friends apart from-" She nodded to Tomaru's back a few feet ahead of us.

I shook my head. "No, but I got myself a couple of bullies."

"Oh, great. You can't catch a break, huh?"

I gave Haruhi a small smile. "No. That's just how life is."

She shook her head. "I wish you would let me help you."

"You know why, Haruhi. I can't leave Kaku. I swore to him I wouldn't after our mother left. Besides, if authorities got involved, he would be stuck with that asshole, anyway. No." I sighed. "No one can help. Not right now at least."

This time, Haruhi sighed. "Well, you know you can come over whenever." We stopped in front of her apartment building. "Here, I'll give you my number so if you need too, just call me."

Tomaru and I waved as Haruhi went up to her apartment. Her father came out and waved to us as we walked back to the park.

"Runa?"

"Hm?"

He stopped at the entrance to the park, his head down. "I'm sorry."

I frowned. "Sorry for what?"

"I'm sorry I didn't notice. I'm sorry this is happening to you."

I shook my head at him. "It's been happening for years. Since my mother left. Before I met you." I grinned. "Don't worry about it. I'll be fine."

Tomaru shook his head. "You're not-"

"No. I'm not safe. I never will be while I live in that house." I stared at Tomaru, until he looked away. "There's just nothing I can do about it."

I took my phone out of my pocket and looked at the time. The rain was still coming down and there was lightening in the distance. It was already dark and getting later. I knew Tomaru's parents wouldn't mind too much, as he would always keep them in the loop with what he was doing. I would bet he had already text them saying he was at the park with me after we walked Haruhi home.

"I have to get back. Old man is passed out drunk, so he shouldn't wake up until morning. We have school tomorrow so..." I sighed. "Just...Don't skip again, ok?"

I waved and walked back home, hood over my head. I knew Tomaru was walking a few feet behind me, but he didn't catch up. He was making sure I got home safe. He also lived in the small apartment building, two levels below me. My father hated that we had become friends and had warned him off the third level.

I sighed as I got to the building and walked around the side. There was a large tree that grew outside my window. I looked back and saw Tomaru duck back around the corner.

I shook my head, a small smile there and climbed the tree to my room.

I looked inside, then quickly climbed through. I locked the window, as I always had to have it locked, then changed to get into bed.

I stared at the ceiling, listening to my fathers snoring, the rain on the roof and the creaking in the old building. Kaku should be asleep by now. He would have made us both lunch before finishing his homework and going to bed. I smiled. He was responsible; too responsible for a ten year old.

I sighed and closed my eyes trying to sleep. I was going to need my energy for tomorrow.

\---------------------

I work up early in the morning, so I didn't have to see my father. I showered and walked into the kitchen to pack my school bag.

"Where were you last night?"

I froze, my bag halfway on my back. I was facing the sink, so I couldn't see my fathers face. He also couldn't see mine, and the terror that would have been etched on it.

"I-"

"Where, Haruna? Were you with that boy from downstairs, again? Answer me!" He voice increased it's volume and it was clear he didn't drink enough to be hungover like I'd hoped he would be.

"She got back just after you fell asleep, Dad. She had to go to her lesson, remember?"

I slowly let out a breath and turned around. Kaku was casually as possible packing his school bag. I looked at our father, but I didn't smile. Neither did he. He kept his gaze on me, while leaning on the doorframe.

Katori Kanako was a tall man, his head nearly touching the top of the door even though he was slouching. He big; broad shoulders and a barrel chest. His arms were huge and his fists were like sledge hammers. His brown hair was always kept short and his dark eyes were always like stone.

He grunted. "Don't you be anywhere near that boy, Haruna. I mean it." He looked me up and down, and I shivered.

I hated when he did that.

"Why are you wearing the boys uniform?"

I stiffened. He knew exactly why. It hid the bruises he gave me. When I didn't answer, he stood up straight. "Go change."

I narrowed my eyes. Kaku stiffened beside me.

"Change your uniform." He said it like a command, like he wasn't going to get a response. He stepped around the table to the kettle.

I opened my mouth, but Kaku tugged on my sleeve, shaking his head.

I clicked my tongue. "Fine."

I walked into my room to change into the short blue and white checked skirt, but I put my uniform pants in my bag. I would change into them at school.

I came back and stood in the kitchen doorway. Katori, now sitting at the table, eyed me again. "Better." He didn't acknowledge the faint, healing bruises on my legs. "I'm going to work today. I will probably be late." He looked me in the eyes. "You had better be home when I get back, sessions or not."

I didn't reply. I spun on my heel and walked out the front door. I waited for Kaku at the bottom of the stairs.

"Hey, Runa-" Tomaru waved, then dropped his hand when he saw me. "What's with the skirt?"

I nodded up the stairs. "Can't do anything without his approval." I sighed. "I thought he was still going to be asleep."

Kaku came down the stairs, a horrified look on his face as he spotted Tomaru. He rushed over and tried to pushed Tomaru.

"He's coming! Go!"

Too late.

We all looked up and saw Katori standing at the top of the stairs. He was glaring at Tomaru, and I felt Tomaru stiffen beside me.

"I told you to stay away from my daughter!"

Kaku grabbed my hand and hid behind me.

Katori stood over Tomaru, but Tomaru wasn't much shorter than him. Tomaru stood his ground. "We live in the same building. We'll bump into each other. You're going to have to get over that."

I sucked in a breath and waited. Nobody spoke to Katori like that, not even me.

Katori clenched his fist and looked around. A couple of people walking past had stopped to watch what was happening, whispering to each other.

He grunted and walked away towards his truck. We didn't move until he left.

Kaku and I let out a sigh.

Tomaru shook out his fist. "Well. That was tense." He grinned.

Kaku shoved Tomaru playfully and we started walking. "It's not funny, Tomaru. Father is..." He wiped his eyes. "He's nasty and mean. He made Ma run away-"

I sighed and put my hand on his shoulder. "He did, but she chose to leave us, remember? That part is her fault."

Kaku just nodded and stood up straight. "They're both bad."

\-----------------------------

We stopped at Kaku's school and waved him off before we kept going to our own school, which was only across the road.

I heard the voices just as I reached the school gates and groaned.

"Oh, look here. She's finally wearing a skirt." A group of boys were waiting at the gates for us. They always bullied me and did so every chance they got. They never said anything to Tomaru though, because they knew he would take them down.

I sighed, and looked up at the boy who spoke. "Fuck off, Kase. I'm not in the mood this morning."

I stood in front of the group of boys; Kase Minae, Chikanari Natsumi, Mamiko Fujimura, Kurita Kyosuke and Odagiri Shin.

Tomaru leaned against the gate, watching.

Minae started to laugh and the others joined in. "I can't take you seriously in that skirt."

I growled. "I can still kick your ass, and you know it."

The bell rang and Minae scoffed. "We'll finish this later." He turned and left.

I looked at Tomaru. "Yea, he fucking wishes. I don't wanna be anywhere near them after this morning." We walked into the building and down the corridor to our classroom.

"Don't worry. I can handle them today."

I shook my head. "Nah, don't worry about it. It might distract me from earlier anyway."

Tomaru just nodded as we got into the classroom. Luckily, Minae and his little group of rejects weren't in the same year as us, so we didn't have to deal with them too much.

We sat down and the girls almost instantly surrounded Tomaru. I rolled my eyes and lay down on my desk. Normally I would tease him for having fangirls, but I just wasn't in the mood.

"Hey, Haruna."

I rolled my eyes up and looked at the blonde girl speaking. "The fuck you want, Natsumi?"

Chika Natsumi was Chikanari Natsumi's younger sister, so while I got away from them, I couldn't get away from her.

"I heard your father threatened Tomaru this morning." She leaned forward but I didn't move my cheek off the desk. "If I hear of anything like that again, I will make it my mission to end you."

I groaned and sat up straight. "If you going to threaten me, make sure you're actually scary and make me want to believe it . Tomaru."

He peeked out through the group of girls. "Yea?"

"I'm going to change. And keep a short leash on this one, will you?" I got up and faced Natsumi. "We don't want it spreading rabies." I picked up my bag and walked out of the room, leaving the girl fuming and Tomaru smirking.

I changed into the pants and breathed a sigh of relief. I felt a million times more comfortable in the pants. I left the bathroom, slowly walking back to my classroom. One of the male teachers walked past me, eyeing my uniform. He stopped and opened his mouth.

I sighed and turned around. "Yes, sir?" I pulled at my loose hair and looked down, trying to seem like the quiet and innocent type.

The teacher sighed. "Alright, fine. I'll overlook it this once." He pointed his pen at me. "Get back to class." He turned and left and I went back to class.

The rest of the morning was fairly quiet, aside from Natsumi glaring at me all day and making the odd comment.

Lunchtime came and I headed for the bunch of trees that I normally climbed to hide in.

Tomaru sat on the bench that was next to these trees, and I watched as the girls followed him over and sat down around him.

Tomaru Hitoshi. Not exactly popular over all, but enough of the girls at school liked him for it to count. He was 5'8, light brown hair down to his shoulders and dark sapphire eyes. He had broad shoulders and muscles that he gained from going to the Dojo for years.

I shook my head in disgust at the girls. They were always hounding him and practically begging for his attention. I knew they all wished to be Tomaru's girlfriend, but that wasn't going to happen. Tomaru was more interested in his schoolwork and his training.

I sighed, closed my eyes and leaned back on the trunk of the tree. Aside from the incoherent babbling of the girls, it was fairly peaceful here.

That is until the bullies found it.

I opened my eyes and moved my head to the side, as an empty can flew past my head.

"You missed!"

"How did you miss her?"

"She's not even that far up!"

"Shut up! I'll get her!"

I looked down to see all the boys circling the tree. "You really have nothing else better to do, huh? Fucking idiots." I checked the time and shook my head. "It's time to go in anyway."

Kyosuke climbed up onto the first branch. He was the athletic one of the bunch. "You're not going anywhere." He threw me a look that told me he wasn't playing.

I groaned. "Why do you have to be a pain in my ass today of all days, huh?" I stood up and swung onto the opposite branch.

Kyosuke kept coming after me, snarling like I'd stolen his dog or something.

I backed away as he got to my branch. "What is your problem today?"

He gave me a twisted smile. "A lot of boys saw you in that skirt this morning."

I jerked back. "Yea? And? Make your point, asshole."

He grinned and I heard the other boys laugh. "Well, I'm assuming you still have that skirt in your bag. A lot of boys would pay good money for a picture. In fact, you don't _have_ to be in that skirt."

I felt the blood drain from my face. I looked down as I got closer to the edge of the branch and saw that the girls, along with Tomaru, were gone.

"What? You didn't think we'd come up with some way to distract your bodyguard?"

I bit my lip and narrowed my eyes. They knew I could fight if I needed too, but clearly they figured I wouldn't be able to defend myself against all of them by myself; and being up in this tree wasn't ideal.

I sighed. "Alright."

Kyosuke stopped. "What?"

I growled. "I said alright. Fine. Just let me down."

Kyosuke hesitated and the other boys started to yell at him.

"Let her down!"

"Jump! We'll catch you!"

"Back off a bit!"

He hesitated again, and then did as he was told. He slowly climbed down the tree and I followed after.

Instead of climbing off the last branch, I stood there for a moment.

"Come on, Kanako! We don't have all day!"

I scoffed. "Yea, you do." I jumped off the branch, over their heads and ran to towards the building. I wasn't exactly a fast runner, but I didn't need to be fast if I kept ahead of them long enough to get inside.

I pushed the door open, and nearly fell on top on someone.

"Hey! Runa! Are you ok?"

I looked up at who caught me, and grinned. "Thanks for the catch."

The bullies stopped before they got to the door. One of them swore. "We'll get you one of these fucking days, I swear Kanako!"

I turned around to speak, but Tomaru gripped my shoulders and spoke instead. "I'd like to see you assholes fucking try."

They all pushed past us and gave us filthy glares, before going off to their classes.

After they disappeared, we started to slowly walk to our class.

"What did they try to do?" Tomaru's tone was blunt and serious. It told me I wasn't avoiding this conversation. I sighed and proceeded to tell him what their plan had been for me.

Tomaru stayed silent until we got to the classroom, then stopped outside.

"I won't leave you alone again. Especially if they're around."

"Maru, it's fine. You don't have to worry-"

"Yea, I do. Those guys are psychopaths. You really think they'd just do what they said they were gonna do? No. They'd do worse and laugh about it afterwards. I'm not leaving you."

I sighed, then smiled. "Well, it's a good thing that we live in the same building then."

He nodded and we went to class.

I sat down at my desk and thought about what the boys had said. It was very similar to what those Ouran bullies tried to do. I frowned and thought back to when I was taken. There was one boy who I didn't quite see.

I squeezed my eyes shut, trying to remember.

My eyes shot open as the image of a boy in that dark room came back. I growled under my breath and clenched my fists under my desk.

"Fucking Kase Minae."


	4. Chapter 4

As the day finally ended and Tomaru and I were on the way to pick up Kaku from school, I told Tomaru my suspicions about what had happened at Ouran.

"You really think a little weasel like that would go to another school to recruit bullies, just to get at you?"

I shrugged. "Like you said, he's a psychopath. I don't know why he's targeting me, though."

Tomaru sighed, then smirked. "Just means I'll have to hang around a lot more."

"Tch, like you don't already."

Tomaru grinned as we met Kaku at the gate.

"Tomaru, you can't let father see you with us! Not after this morning." Kaku pressed the tips of his fingers together as we walked.

Tomaru smiled and put his hand on Kaku's shoulder. "Relax. I'm not going to let anything happen."

Kaku looked up at him, skeptical.

It didn't take us long to get home, since we only went to school a block away.

When we walked through the entrance, we saw that our fathers truck wasn't there. He wasn't home yet.

Kaku breathed out. "I'll go down to the bar and see if he's there." He handed me his bag and went to walk away.

"Wait. You're going to let him go by himself?"

I nodded at Tomaru. "Yea. The guys there know him, and he won't get hit on. Last time I went, I got into trouble for letting the men there look at me." I scoffed and walked to the stairs. "Like it was my fault that the men there are perverts."

"Are you going to the park later?"

I shrugged and kept walking.

I went up the stairs and unlocked the front door. I would start on my homework before Kaku got home and we had to cook dinner.

I threw his backpack onto his bed, then went to my room.

The one thing my mother left me was her brains. She was smart; really smart. I was nowhere near as smart as she was, but I was smart enough for it to count.

I pulled out my Maths homework and realized it wasn't as much as I'd originally thought, so I was able to finish it quickly and start on dinner before Kaku even got home.

I looked in the fridge and the cupboards, sighing. "Vegetables and rice again."

I spoke out loud, hearing Kaku come in. "Aw, he's not gonna be happy without beef or pork."

I searched the cupboards and drawers for spare money Katori would have stashed somewhere.

"Shit. I think he's hidden it."

"Because of the last time we took it for food?" Kaku had tears in his eyes, probably remembering how mad our father got, even though the money was used to buy meat for him.

I nodded. "Dammit." I muttered and took out my phone.

"You're not calling Tomaru, are you?"

I shook my head and sent the text message. "No. Haruhi. If he catches me with Tomaru after this morning, I'm dead meat." I grabbed my jacket and went to the front door. "He's less likely to hurt me if I'm with Haruhi."

Kaku just nodded and went to start on the food as I went out to meet Haruhi at the park.

It took ten minutes to walk to the park and spot Haruhi. I groaned as I spotted who was with her.

Everyone. It was literally everyone. Minus Tomaru.

"I thought it was just gonna be you here."

Haruhi smiled. "Relax. Tomaru told me your father wasn't home."

I raised my eyebrow. "When did you talk to Tomaru." I shook my head. "Nevermind. My father could be home anytime, and if I'm not home, I'll be in big trouble."

Honey jumped in front of me and grabbed my wrists. "You're not going yet. You just got here!"

I hesitated. I did tell Haruhi that I wanted to get to know them better.

"Yes, you can't just leave after we made the effort of coming all the way over."

I rolled my eyes at Tamaki's dramaticness. I was tempted to remind them that I had ran all the way from Ouran to my apartment, whereas they were dropped off in a limo, but I kept my mouth shut.

I sighed. "Fine. I'll stay for a little bit, but my father will...be furious if I'm late home." I shifted my eyes. "And..."

"And, what?" Honey moved his head so he could see my face. "Runa-chan?"

I smiled. I couldn't help it. "Nothing. Nothing important anyway."

"You're lying." This time it that boy with the glasses, Kyoya, that spoke.

"Oh? How would you know if I was lying?"

"Because of your bruises. Your father is abusive, and whenever someone says that it's 'not important', they're generally lying."

I stiffened. What he said was true, but the bluntness of how he said it...

I scowled. "My father has decided that he doesn't want me around Tomaru anymore. Well, more than usual. I'm assuming that goes for any males."

"Oh come on, Runa. Don't worry about that right know, ok? Your father isn't here."

"Yea. I guess. But still, only a little while."

I stayed a little while, getting to know each of the guys. The twins were funny, but Haruhi didn't look impressed with some of the things they said. Kyoya tried to talk to me about my father, but I shut him down quickly. I caught him and Haruhi whispering about it. Tamaki creeped me out by trying to keep giving me flowers; though it was clear he was trying to keep distracted from Haruhi talking to Kyoya. Mori and Honey managed to get me away from Tamaki, and spent most of the time peppering me with random questions.

"Oh, you have a little brother?"

I nodded at Honey, swinging a little on my favourite swing. "Yea. Kaku's ten, though he seems older. He looks after me more than I'm able to look after him." I sighed. "It's sad when it has to be that way."

"Aw. Does your father hurt him too?"

I was suddenly aware that the park was quiet. Haruhi knew our home situation, so she knew he never hurt Kaku.

I shook my head. "He never touches him. He does get yelled at, but it doesn't get further than that. He does it in front of Kaku sometimes too. Kaku tries to get him to stop, but when he's in a rage..." I shuddered and stood up. "I probably should get home. He'll be home soon and I need to get this meat home. Thanks, Haruhi. I appreciate the help."

I picked up the bag and turned to the entrance of the park as my father drove past.

I felt the blood drain from my body as he turned his head and saw me. I didn't see an expression, but I knew I was going to be in big trouble.

"Runa?"

I took a couple of quick breaths, and took off. I heard Haruhi speaking quickly, but I didn't stick around to hear it.

My feet pounded the pavement as I ran as I could to get home. My mind was racing with as many excuses I could come up with.

I raced into the entrance and up the stairs as my father was getting out of the truck. He didn't see me, so I rushed into the kitchen and started putting the meat into the fry pan that Kaku had already heated up.

"I just made it." I breathed to Kaku as he started to get the bowls out.

We heard the footsteps and the front door slam shut. I stirred the meat in the frying pan, trying to keep busy, as Katori walked in.

His footsteps stopped in the doorway, but I didn't turn around.

"Dinner should be ready in a minute." Kaku said as he handed our father a drink. I wasn't sure what it was, but I knew it was alcoholic.

"Why are you wearing the boys uniform again?"

I heard the chair scrape back as he sat at the table.

"I changed before I went to the park. Haruhi met me there."

Our father grunted and Kaku elbowed me, shaking his head. He didn't want to tell our father that I had been out, but he had already seen me so if I lied, I'd be in bigger trouble.

"What did that girl want?"

"She wanted to give the meat here. She said she bought too much and was going to toss it if I didn't want it." Complete and total lie, but if father knew I asked her for it, he'd flip. "Her friends were with her so she introduced me to them."

"Hmmm." I tensed as he replied. "So that's who they were."

I didn't say anything. Instead, I pulled the meat out and put it all carefully on a plate.

"Does she always hang around boys like that?" He pulled a face and sipped his drink. "Can only imagine how her father feels about it. But then again, her father is a bit-" He glanced at me sideways while I sat down. "He doesn't seem to care about her as much I do you."

I said nothing. I knew he was wrong, plus I wasn't stupid thinking my father cared in anyway about me. Just himself.

He sighed dramatically. "There's reasons why I don't want you around boys. Boys only want one thing."

Yea, like I didn't know that. I just nodded, slowly eating my food. I wanted to keep him calm as much as I could. It was already a miracle that he hadn't at least slapped me yet.

He sipped his drink again. "You know I don't mind you speaking to that Fujioka girl, but if she's going to whore herself around with all those boys, I'd rather you stay away from her." He tried to make himself sound reasonable, but I could read between the lines. He didn't want me around those boys at all, Haruhi there or not.

I tried to think of something to say. "I don't know them. I just met them today." Lies. "So, I don't really think I'd be hanging around them." More lies.

He watched me for a moment, then nodded, satisfied. "And as for that little cunt downstairs..."

I stiffened, and Kaku looked up from his food, wide eyed.

"I don't want you speaking to him again. Don't go near him."

I opened my mouth and started to speak calmly and slowly. "That might a bit hard. We go to the same school and same classes. I can't ignore him forever."

I shifted as I felt something hard and heavy hit my shoulder blade. I fell out of my chair and onto the floor, holding my shoulder. Katori stood over me, fists by his sides. "You will do as your told." He reached down and grabbed me by the hair, pulling me to my room. "I allow you to go out when you want and you repay me by seeing boys." He threw me onto my bed and slapped my head. "If Haruhi Fujioka is the only friend you ever have, so be it. You are not going to be around boys." He straightened and left my room, slamming the door.

I kept my hands over my hand, breathing hard. I felt tears on my face, but it wasn't from being smacked around. This was nothing compared to normal.

I sniffed and sat up, wiping my eyes. I wasn't allowed to hang around Tomaru anymore, and there'd be no way of being sneaky about it outside of Dojo sessions and school.

I sat on my bed for half an hour before I decided it was safe to text Tomaru.

_Me: Maru, he's still going on about me not having guy friends. He's basically forbidden me from seeing you anymore. He's still ok with Haruhi though..._

_Maru: Are you serious? Don't worry, it's not the first time he's said it. We'll be fine. Hey, uh, how about we go to the park later?_

_Me: Once he's passed out._

_Maru: I'll meet you around the corner._

I sighed, and deleted the messages. I wasn't allowed a phone. I had stolen a spare phone a while ago, and only had Tomaru and Haruhi's numbers.

My phone lit up as I went to put it away, an unknown number on the screen. I frowned and went to open it when I heard footsteps.

"Shit." I muttered, pushing the phone away. I'd just have to check it later when I went to meet Tomaru.

\----------------------

I lay in bed, staring up at the ceiling. The space stickers my mother had put up there were finally glowing again. Since my room was dark, it felt like I was floating in space, a weightless nothing.

I blinked and sat up, everything hurting. I got up slowly and went to bathroom to shower.

The hot water down my body, but I still felt cold. I scrubbed my face, then stepped out, putting on my jeans and a warm jacket before I went back to my room.

I put my shoes on, grabbed my phone and climbed slowly out the window. I still planned to go meet Tomaru, though it was later than I had wanted. I didn't have to worry about Kaku or my father. They were both asleep by now. I walked to the park slowly, hood up and head down. If Tomaru wasn't there, I'd just sit on the swing for a little while.

I got to the park, but it was dark. The only light was one street light on the shelter.

I sat on the swing and started to swing slightly before I remembered the anonymous text I'd gotten.

Curious, I took out my phone and read the message.

_Hey, Runa-chan! Are you ok? Haruhi said she was worried about you, so I thought I'd see if you were alright._

It didn't take me long to figure out who it was from, even though there was no name after the message. I looked again to see another 2 messages after that.

_Are you busy? Is that why you're not replying? Message me as soon as you can, ok?_

The last one seemed a bit more urgent.

_How come you haven't replied yet? Are you ok? Haruhi told us about your dad. Please reply!_

I let out a shaky sigh, and started to type back.

_Me: Hey, Honey. Haruhi's always worried about me. What did she say about my father?_

I sent the message, not expecting a reply since it was near midnight. I started to swing again, when I got a reply.

_Honey: Runa-chan! I was worried! Haruhi said she was worried because your father is mean! When she told us why you ran so fast back to your house, we got worried! Even Ootari was concerned!_

_Me: It's alright. Don't worry about me. My father..._

I hesitated before typing the rest.

_Me: ...He doesn't like me around boys. He said that he wouldn't care if Haruhi is my only friend. I'm not even allowed to see Tomaru anymore._

I sent the message, then looked up to see Tomaru watching me.

"Hey."

I didn't answer, I just nodded. He sighed and came to kneel in front of me.

"I figured something happened when you didn't come when you said you were going too."

I didn't say anything, but shifted my eyes.

"What happened?"

I shrugged. "Just that he'd rather Haruhi be my only friend."

I heard a low growl come from Tomaru, but when he spoke he tried to keep his voice calm. "That won't happen." He scoffed. "He can try and stop me from hanging around."

I tried to smile. "He can't keep us away from each other outside, but when I get home-"

My thought was cut off by a text message. Tomaru frowned. "I thought only me and Haruhi had your number, and she'd be asleep by now."

I nodded. "Yea, it's Honey. Apparently Haruhi gave it to him."

I opened the message.

_Honey: Your father sounds mean. That's not going to happen. You can be friends with whoever you want! What about if you come hang out with us, away from your father, this weekend?_

I looked at Tomaru and showed him the message. He grunted and sat on the swing next to me. "You can do what you like." He was quiet for a moment while I thought about it.

"Oh, wait, you can't."

I frowned. "Huh?"

"We've got that street show on Saturday, remember? Master Ineno wants us all there, including you. He's given you leniency because of your father, but it won't last much longer if you keep skipping things."

I sighed and nodded. "Alright. I need more practice this week, then. I'll come to the park after school for a few hours a day. The monkey bars will help with my balance, and the sand circle would be a good spot to practice my movements."

Tomaru nodded as I text Honey back.

_Me: Sorry, I can't. I have a street show on Saturday I have to go too. I have to perform with the rest of the Dojo. Master Ineno will kick me if I keep missing things._

Honey didn't take long to reply this time.

_Honey: That's alright. We don't want you kicked out! Maybe after that, then?_

I smiled. "He's determined, I'll give him that."

Tomaru grunted. "Determined, huh? Yea, we'll see."

I text back.

_Me: Yea, maybe. I'll have to see. Might see you then._

I sighed. "Kaku will want to come too. Where is it going to be?"

Tomaru shook his head. "You really need to pay attention. It's going to be at the big park. They're cornering off the walkway and the fountain area for us. There should be food stalls too. Hey, maybe we can see if Haruhi wants to come. She could Kaku while we perform."

I nodded. "Yea, maybe. I'll text her tomorrow." I got up and put my phone away. "I don't want to go home, but-"

"School tomorrow. I know."

Tomaru followed me home and watched as I climbed through my bedroom window.

I waved to him and went to bed.

\-------------------

The next morning, I told my father that I had to go to the street show on the weekend. There was a little bit of back and forth, until Kaku piped up and said he wanted to go, so our father reluctantly agreed. I also had to tell him I had to practice after school.

He grunted. "Fine. Don't stay out after dark."

After he left for work, Kaku and I went downstairs.

I breathed out. "I'm lucky that he doesn't like us being losers, or I'd have an issue with practicing this week."

Kaku nodded. "Yea, plus you might be able to busk for some money."

I clicked my fingers. "Good idea! That could be our food money!"

Kaku nodded excitedly as Tomaru caught up to us as we left the apartments courtyard.

"What's this about money?"

"Oh, Kaku had an idea about me busking for money this week while I practice. It'll be food money, but we'll have to hide it somewhere."

I tried to think, but nothing came to me. "We can't hide it in my room, or Kakus'."

"I'll get a money box, and you can hide it at my house."

Kaku and I spun on Tomaru. "What?!"

He put his hands up and sweat dropped. "Hey, was just a suggestion."

After school, I did what I said I was going to do and went out to practice at the park. Kaku stayed home and made dinner, while Tomaru found a wooden box to use for the money we got from busking.

Just before sundown, Tomaru helped pack up and head back home. I handed him the box of money trotted up the stairs.

I ate my food, then went to bed. I tried to avoid my father as much as I could, and I managed to get home before him.

\----------------------

I woke up later that night. It was dark, and I could hear the beginnings of a storm coming. I heard the tree outside hit the window with the wind. I heard the floorboards creak, and somebody breathing.

I held my breath and hoped that the sounds would away. I squeezed my eyes shut, but no matter how hard I tried to make it a dream, it wasn't. This was real.

The floorboards creaked again, and the bed sagged. I bit my lip, hard, to keep the tears from coming.

I smelled the foul, bitter smell of the alcohol and tried not to gag.

"You can't be around boys, Haruna."

I shuddered as a hand touched my arm.

"Boys only want one thing. I have to show you and teach you." I felt breath on my ear. "Don't be scared."


End file.
